


Finite Amounts (#302 Grief)

by ladygray99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a theory on grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finite Amounts (#302 Grief)

Dean had a theory that humans had a finite amount of grief inside and once it was used up it was gone.

He knew his ability to grieve was down to fumes.

His mother had taken the most but he had been a child and didn’t yet understand that grief had to be rationed.

Every death after that received a little less, each drop carefully controlled.

He sometimes wondered what would happen when the grief ran out, and who would get the last? Bobby? Cas? Sam? Or would he be selfish and just save those last few drops for himself.


End file.
